


All the Things I Know About You (and the Things I didn't Know About Myself)

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Akashi Seijuurou and Kuroko Tetsuya are Siblings, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Kuroshitsuji Fusion, M/M, POV First Person, ah no Aomine doesn't have a contract with Kise, beware of Kuroko Tetsuya, but that's what I love about him, demon!aomine, for a change, he's a scheming little shit, he's after the sunshine booty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: Aomine Daiki (this is how they call him, not his real name) knew a lot of things about humans, and found out even more thanks to his Contractor, Tetsu. But he soon learns that knowing and experiencing is different.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Primera Haruoka (TenshiEren14)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenshiEren14/gifts).



 

 

**Day 1(?)**

 

Today is the first day we return to the old Kuroko estate. Tetsu received an invitation yesterday, and there was a mixture of emotions in him, even though he had the same expressionless face as he always did. There was excitement, sure, but there was also that feeling... Worry, perhaps? I'm not good with words, so I don't know how to put it.

Anyways! We arrive at the Kuroko estate which is, by the way, massive. Tetsu had said that it was completely destroyed, but what I see in front of me is no illusion of a great building or anything. It's real.

In the entrance, two others wait. The shorter one looks a lot like Tetsu -except of his hair colour and eyes, red in place of blue. The taller one has green hair, wears glasses, and has an unmistakable aura surrounding him. A demon, no doubt.

Tetsu runs to the redhead.... Smiling? Who the hell is that guy?! They're not lovers, are they? No, they can't be. Tetsu mentioned only one person he missed before and that wasn't a lover.

Wait....

His brother?! That shrimp is his brother?!

Sure, Tetsu isn't tall either but this guy?

 

 

**Day 5**

 

 

I was right.

That guy is trouble.

Seriously, who the hell he thinks he is?

Not the boss of me, that's for sure, and still, he acts like he is!

As for his stupid demon, he has that smug look, like he enjoys it.

I can't deal with them, seriously.

 

 

**Day 9**

 

 

Yeah, Tetsu is weird, but the good kind of weird.

He calls himself a **_shadow_** , a supporter on the backstage to his brother.

Does that make me Tetsu's shadow? Can a shadow even have a shadow?

 

\--

 

Seijuurou comes late at night in my room, just opens the doors and walks in as if he own the place.

Well, he sorta does.

But that's not the point!

Can a demon not have some privacy?

"Take good care of Tetsuya tonight." he says, and it sounds like a threat.

How can someone as small as him being scary to a demon?

Does Midorima (his demon) feel like that too?!

"Tetsuya is a bright light, so it might be  strange for me to say this, but... I am his shadow. I am the only one who has the right to be called that."

Shadow, huh? Does he know Tetsu thinks the same of himself? As a shadow to his brother?

"I am a shadow, because that's where danger lies. It's where the monsters hide. Shadows consume and destroy. So, as a shadow, I will consume and destroy all our enemies, so he can bathe in the light."

Why is he telling me this _now_ of all times?

"I'll be gone for tonight. Make sure my brother sleeps undisturbed."

Seriously, this whole thing has such a tragic irony in it.

I couldn't have chosen  a better place to be for a while.

 

**Day 13**

 

 

There's a new guy today, talking with Tetsu. He's tall, has blond hair, and he's so freaking _thin._ Like, is he a bunch of bones or something?

And how does he make a flower crown appear out of seemingly nowhere?

He places the flower crown of Tetsu's hair, and smiles.

I've decided.

I'll make that blond boy mine.

 

\--

 

Later during the day, ''young master Seijuurou'' (Midorima insists on that, bleeeh) announces that Ryuota (the blond) will be staying with us, as the gardener.

.....

Wait.

This place has a garden?!?!

 

Midorima talks about it with the boy, explaining what needed to be done with the front garden, back garden, as well as the hedge maze.

Do we have these??

Are we making them???

Do we really need them????

Can we really afford them?????

I have no fucking idea.

And honestly? I don't care.

It doesn't matter, does it?

 

**Day 19**

 

That boy... You know the one. The gardener.

Yeah, that one.

 I think the name Kise fits him a lot.

He's like a ball of sunshine and rainbows and all that.

Normally, a demon would stay away from that kind or person, right?

Or try to corrupt them, but that's really rare.

But for whatever reason, I can't stay away.

 

 

**Day 27**

 

 

Tetsu, you bastard!

I _do not,_ no freaking way, _love_ Kise!

NO. WAY.

I'm a demon, and demons don't do love.

End of story.

 

**Day 32**

 

 

I know I said, well, I think I did, that Seijuurou is like the closest thing a human can get to a demon that I know of, but it must be a family thing.

Tetsu can do that, too.

I so don't want to know what their parents were like.

Wait.

Off topic here.

As I said, Tetsu can be savage sometimes.

Like, let's say..... Right now.

He said he's going to the theatre with his brother, I could stay home.

I was so glad at first, I don't do theatres.

But then I find myself in the back gardens and there's a fancy dinner set there.

 

_Dinner for two._

 

**_For me and Kise._ **

 

Who stands there, and smiles when he sees me.

Stupid blond.

"Aominecchi!!!" he shouts, and runs to hug me.

**Stupid blond.**

 "Midorimacchi helped me make dinner!"

_Midorima helped Kise?!?!_

_Is the world coming to an end?_

 

It's not a quiet dinner.

Kise talks, _a lot_ , and he sounds so much excited.

I don't pay much attention to what he says.

"Hey Aominecchiiiiii~~ Are you ignoring me?"

Ooooops. (But not really.) Caught.

"Pay attention to me, Aominecchi!"

Ugh, do I have to?

"I said, I know you're a demon, Aominecchi."

What.

Did I hear that right.

He said he knows.

How could that be.

I wish I could dissapear.

And I can't help but run.

 

 

**Day 33**

 

 

"It's because you love him, nanodayo." Midorima answers my questions next morning.

"Are you stupid? Demons don't do love."

"Apparently, they do." he replies, and looks away.

Wait just a moment here.

Midorima, the 'proper' by all standards demon, loves someone?

Joke of the century! We found the joke of the century!!

Is it a human? A demon? Some other creature?

I have to know!!

"You should tell Kise."

"Hell no."

"You should. It's obvious that he likes you."

"You are delusional."

"And you learn new words."

Ugh. How can anyone stand that guy?

 

 

**Day 39**

 

"Ahominechiiiii!!! Stop ignoring me."

"What do you want now Kise?"

"You've been ignoring me for a week now. That's mean and unacceptable!"

"Long words for an idiot."

"Takes one to know one!"

We stay silent for a minute, unmoving.

What for?

Why don't I run?

"I really don't mind."

"Eh?"

"You're a demon. I don't mind." he tries to explain, like I'm some sort of an idiot.

Is he stupid or something?

.......

Wait.

Is there something in my hair?!

"It looks good on you." the stupid blond laughs.

IS IT A FLOWER CROWN?!

HOW DOES HE MAKE THEM APPEAR OUT OF NOWHERE?!?!?!

Heh.

Alright then.

Don't blame me for whatever happens next, _Ki-se~_

**Author's Note:**

> This universe is effed up but I swear on my honour as a writer that Kise and Aomine are very happy together, thank you very much.  
> And of course Midorima is likes Takao.


End file.
